


All I Need

by evergrove



Series: The Dragon and Her Swan [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma and Mal dancing at disco night at Granny's. Established DragonSwan.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nrrdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrrdee/gifts).



> The song is k.d. lang's "The Air That I Breathe".

_If I could make a wish I think I'd pass_

Emma sees her on the other side of the diner. In a gray suit, complete with a tie and a hat. She can barely breathe. The pull of opposite forces joins them in the middle of the dance floor. No words are needed when they start swaying to the music in the dim light.

_Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak_

Strong arms around her, long fingers find their place on her ass. Just the way she likes them. Emma tangles her hand in her hair and rests her head on her shoulder.

Mal leans down and starts singing along with the music.

 _Sometimes all I need_  
_Is the air that I breathe_  
_And to love you_

Hot breath tickling her ear makes Emma want more, more than she can have at a disco night at Granny's. "Home. Now." In a dark silver poof of smoke they disappear.

_Making love with you  
Has left me peaceful, warm and tired_

Safe, she feels safe, when her strong and powerful dragon lies on top her, keeping all the nightmares away, loving her. Forever.

_So sleep, silent angel go to sleep_


End file.
